Cradula
|kanji= クラデラ |rōmaji= Kuradera |alias= Ice Blossom Princess Dyed in Black (氷花姫墨染め, Kōrikaki Sumizome) Vampiric Mistress of Carnage (修羅の吸血鬼女王, Shura no Kyūketsuki Joō) Queen of Eternity (永遠の女王, Eien no Joō) Overlord of the Undead Army (不死軍覇王, Fushigun Haō) Yukihira Retsukami (烈神雪平, Retsukami Yukihira) |race= Vampire |gender= Female |age= 5000+ (Chronologically) Early Teens - Mid-Twenty's (Biologically) |height= Varies |weight= Varies |birthday= May 27th |eyes= Ice-Blue |hair= Blonde |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Unknown |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= Wanderer Dark Mage |previous occupation= Unknown |team= None |previous team= Unknown |partner= None |previous partner= Unknown |base of operations= None |status= Active |relatives= Deceased |magic= Bat Manipulation Magic Darkness Magic Ice Magic Blood Magic Illusion Magic Time Magic Black Arts (Living Magic, Consumption Magic) |weapons= Mystletainn (絶破の悪神魔法武器 (ミスティルテイン) Misutirutein; Icelandic for "Mistletoe", Japanese for "Evil God's Magical Weapon of Absolute Destruction") |manga debut= |anime debut= |japanese voice= Yuki Matsuoka |english voice= Laura Bailey |image gallery= Yes }} Cradula (クラデラ, Kuradera) is an ancient Vampire — considered to be one of the strongest of her kind. Because of her overall power and the number of magics and spells she's mastered in her lifetime, combined with her somewhat ruthless and selfish personality, she's feared by many all over Earthland. She refers to herself as the first vampire to exist, the progenitor of her kind. However, this is false; she's merely belongs to the first generation of vampires. But, over the extensive amount of time she's lived, she's turned others into Vampires — thus causing a steady increase in her race. One could say that a bit of her essence can be found in most of her race because of such an act. This earned her the titles of "Queen of Eternity" (永遠の女王, Eien no Joō) and "Overlord of the Undead Army" (不死軍覇王, Fushigun Haō) respectively. Currently, in order to hide her true identity and interact with the people of the modern era, she uses the psuedonym Yukihira Retsukami (烈神雪平, Retsukami Yukihira) — something one might denote to being ironic, as the name refers to her mastery over Ice Magic, her slightly atrocious personality, and how people in the past considered her to be a witch of sorts. Appearance Cradula is described as a woman of immense beauty. So much so that, when combined with his somewhat-cruel and aggressive personality, she's dubbed as various titles and names by many individuals, especially by those that have stood face-to-face with her. Even the Magic Council fears her very existence — her appearance being one of the reasons. However, because she changes her appearance to avoid being captured by those seeking after her, it's unknown what she truly looks like. It's stated that there are a few that have seen it, but they have never lived to tell about it, per say. This is because she's either killed them or turned them into one of her minions. Since she's a woman who rarely takes risks, this is typical. However, recently, there have been people who've seen her in two forms — something they estimated to be closer to her true form. The first form is that of an adult. In this form, she takes the form of a mature-looking woman in her early to mid-20's. Apparently, this form is the one she takes pride in because she's closer to her absolute peak of power. Not only that, it's easy to seduce males into doing anything she desires. She's known to be D-cup, possessing a very busty figure. She also has platinum-blonde hair — which is waist-length, and icy blue eyes — known to have an intensive, yet lonely look to them. It's been said that many have been lost in these same eyes, their vastness being near-infinite. She also has peachy skin, smooth to the touch and blemish-free. For her attire, she dresses professionally, somewhat like an office worker or a teacher. It consists of a casual dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, along with a black skirt reaching her thighs and a pair of block stockings and high-heeled shoes. In this form, her voice is deeper and more mature, having a seductive to it — something expected of a woman her age and mindset. Her second form, which she favors highly over her first, is very child-like in nature. While possessing the same traits as the first form, she loses her bust — becoming flat-chested. Not only that, she becomes much shorter — her height measures to that of late-elementary to early-middle school student. Something considered unusual about this form is that her nails and canines are extremely sharp; this is due to her vampiric traits more noticeable in this form than the first. According to her, much of her vampire activities are mostly done in this form because its much easier and less messy. For attire, her clothing is rather.... revealing for someone of her status. It adopts the theme of a "gothic-lolita" — a genre she's overly-obsessed with because its overall dark theme. One could say that such clothing compliments a being such as herself for obvious reasons. Personality Cradula is a woman that can be summed up in a few words: "Cynical, foul & narcissistic temptress". Everything that she does and says is only for her own benefit. Though inheriting the typical behavior of an average vampire, she tends to take it to extremes at times — especially when it concerns the lives of human beings. Since she sees them as insignificant and the like, she's not hesitant on killing or lying to them. This is because she believes that humans are weak creatures in comparison to others. In fact, she makes this point quite often whenever she encounters them; she finds ways to demean them and make them feel insignificant. Though she doesn't outright hate them, she finds their species to be a hindrance to all others. Despite such despotic views, she tends to be fascinated by what they are able to accomplish. One such example is the creation of various sweets — something she tends to obsess over at times. Not only that, she's amazed how they were able to survive for such a long period despite their given limitations. She later realizes her dependence on humans for their blood, thus her opinion of them slightly changes over time. In fact, after doing an in-depth study about her heritage — their origins derived from humans, her perspective improves slightly even more. This caused her to form the habit of turning humans into vampires, something that caused a vast increase her race at an incredible rate. Interestingly enough, she's well-versed in human affairs, thus is able to perceive what the human mind thinks and is capable of. Not only that, she can tell the outcome of any incidents concerning humans with such accuracy. Most would think she's a psychic. A woman who has an abnormal desire to be the most powerful of her kind, she's willing to do anything to get her hands on forbidden knowledge and techniques. In fact, it's been known that all the power that she's obtained at this point derived from certain countries and kingdoms — some of which fell by her hands. This caused her to be feared by many across the globe, some of whom began the tradition of hunting her down in an attempt to kill her. Since she's partially de-void of the concept known as "fear", she welcomes any and all challenges, seeing it as an opportunity to prove her might and test her abilities. Currently, she's known to have defeated over 100,000+ opponents, most of whom she either consumed or turned into vampires in order to obtain their abilities. She's known to be very boastful, always finding a reason to undermine those around her and reminding them of how superior she is over them — a habit that's become one of her core tenants of her being. Due to her imposing and voluptuous figure, she's known to tempt and cajole the hearts of those around her; this is true in the case of men who're distracted by her astonishing figure. Even in her child form, there are many who fawn over her as a result. She's known to take advantage of this to obtain whatever she wants from them. It also makes it easier for her to kill them or turn them into a vampire, as their guard is down in that instant. In her adult form, she tends to act more seductive — the proof being in their voice and actions. She's immodest and has no shame, thus is perfectly fine with showing off her body. In her child form, she acts innocent and cutesy — turning into a Dojikko (ドジっ子, lit. "Falldown/Clumsy Girl"), using crocodile tears, or anything else of a similar fashion. Even when encountering beings from either her own or from another race, she uses such tactics — them working most of the time. Inside or outside of battle, she's known to be cold and calculating; she's not distracted by trivial matters. She is willing to go through any lengths to achieve victory. Thus, she's willing to do things that many warriors would consider to be immoral. This extends to the psychological realm, using reverse psychology and the like to mess with a person's head to an extreme, causing them to break down as a result. However, according to Cradula, everything in battle is fair. It's simply because a person is fighting for either their lives or something they cherish. She views emotions as something of a distraction, as it clouds a person's judgment and causes them to make mistakes. She often chastise warriors who let their emotions get the better of them, usually harshly by painfully beating it into their skulls and overwhelming them with her power. Despite all of her moments of evilness and arrogance, she's known to have her "moments". In this, I mean she's known to act flustered at times. This is seen when she's being corrected on something, her face turning red and acting in a tsundere manner — stating that she knew it from the beginning, even though she clearly doesn't. Though rarely seen, she's known to be kind and upstanding; this is seen as a contrast to most parts of her personality. This kinder side is mainly seen with people she truly treasures, caring for them in a motherly fashion and using various means to protect them. The only ones who have seen such a side are her servants, whom are fiercely loyal to her for various reasons. It's been stated that she's an excellent cook, being able to make dishes thought to be only performed by the highest class of chefs. Not only that, she has a medley of other skills that would make people want her as a wife — something that she slightly despises, as she sees it as limitation of her freedom. History Not much is known about Cradula's history. There have been many theories considering her place of origin. According to her, she was born on a continent that originally was inhabited purely by Vampires. However, it soon fell into a ruin after a great tragedy. Many Vampires died as a result, leaving only a few remaining. Her parents were considered to be one of the many caught within said tragedy. She grew up on the continent of Ishgar and began to wander all of Earthland for a time, trying her best to survive the harsh realities life mercilessly had thrown at her. Over the years, she's gathered more and more power for herself. She's participated in numerous of human wars and fought with creatures from other races. This caused her to later garner infamy for herself — many people fearing her very presence. This continued as she brought ruination to many countries and civilizations, began turning humans into Vampires — effectively enslaving them while increasing both her population and her own power. Not only that, she's committed various acts of genocide on a global scale, all to ensure her own selfish desires. These acts caused many to begin hunting her down for generations to come. Currently, she states that she can't accurately re-call how many people she has met, turned into Vampires, or killed. She casually stated that she lost account after 100,000. Currently, she's still wandering the globe — collecting servants, increasing her already immense power, and killing people for her own benefit. It states that the Magic Council and various national governments considers her very existence to be the highest of threats, as she has the power to overturn the very fabrics of order and justice while dethroning human kind as one of the top species on the food chain. She stated that she's traveled to other worlds besides Earthland. However, the method used to do so, the worlds she's visited, the purpose behind said visits and when it happened is currently unknown. Synopsis Equipment Mystletainn (絶破の悪神魔法武器 (ミスティルテイン) Misutirutein; Icelandic for "Mistletoe", Japanese for "Evil God's Magical Weapon of Absolute Destruction"): A special weapon that Cradula obtained sometime before entering the modern age — precisely 1000 years ago. It takes the form of a giant hammer with a black outer frame with a blue structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle. There is a strange symbol on its middle piece — later revealed to be the insignia of the blacksmith who forged such a weapon. This weapon is very receptive to magical power. Thus, when magical energy is flown into the weapon, the overall capabilities increases immensely to the point that the wielder is able to smash and destroy anything the hammer makes contact with. Though, there are a few exceptions to this rule — one being Orichalcum, the hardest known metal to Earthland and one of the known materials that composes its being. By this logic, this makes the hammer indestructible. The hammer has the ability to change its size, thus being able to be compact and easier to carry — something Cradula takes advantage of, carry sideways on the back of her waist. Should this weapon be apart from Cradula for any reason, she can always summon it back her side with a flick of her wrist. This is because the hammer is synched with her magical energy, making it possible to be called back to its original position. It's rumored that it belonged to a God before Cradula got it, though this is still up for debate. But it's powerful nonetheless, being a key part of Cradula's aggressive fighting style. *'Nullification Magic' (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō): One of the innate abilities of this hammer is the ability to cast this type of magic. It's said that its an ability that was imbued upon its creation on the request of its original owner, wanting it to be one of the most power weapons of its kind. Nullification Magic has the ability to nullify any and all techniques of a magical nature. By this logic, anything this hammer makes contact with while employing said magic will be instantly destroyed. However, the higher rank the spell, the more magical energy is needed to destroy it. Also, since its restricted to magical attacks, this ability is ineffective against any other attack or ability that utilizes any other form of energy. Despite such setbacks, this magic is effective nonetheless. When faced with any object that's infused with magic, this hammer is able to immediately destroy it without fail — the exception being that its forged with Orichalcum. In that case, said object will take slight damage to its being. This is highly effective against armors and weapons of a magical nature. Cradula tends to use this ability very effectively, especially in-tandem with her other magics, letting her earn easy and simple victories over many of her foes. Magics & Abilities Amongst her kind, Cradula is feared as one of the most ruthless and sadistic of battlers. She tends to toy with her opponents before deciding to get serious. Even against opponents who are considered to be powerful in their own right, she has a habit of using as little power as possible — wanting to "test the waters" and see how much they're worth. It's said that there are a few who've faced Cradula at full power, only to end up losing. It's also stated that because of her mastery over her own powers and her given physiology, it's considered to be nearly impossible to best her — something proven to be true time and time again. The number of opponents is estimated to be well over 10,000, derived from various ways of life — most, if not nearly all S-Class in strength; this includes magical creatures and beings from other races. Her combat prowess seems in her reliance of her manipulation of her given elemental powers and given physiology, relying little on her vampiric tendencies. Natural Prowess Enhanced Senses: Like much of her kind, Cradula's senses are heightened due to her physiology being much superior than an average being. This lets her sense things that no one else would normally notice. Cradula states that her senses are on-par with that of a Slayer's; this is because the magic that they wield allows them to adopt the physiology associated with their brand, allowing them to transcend the norm. Each of her five senses are used in various ways, allowing her to react to any given situation accordingly. In fact, their true potential is when they're used in combination with one another in order to cover for any weaknesses one may possibly have. With her sight, when seeing in the dark, her eyes glow an ominous red; this is similar to a bat's — which is ironic, considering she's a Vampire. She is able to see clearly in the night and able to see faint heat signatures of all nearby creatures. She's also able to see over vast distances without the aid of any form of Eye Magic. Thus, one could compare these visual traits to that of an owl and a hawk's. Her hearing allows her to hear even the most unnoticed of sounds, such as a pin dropping or the chirping of a cricket. This tends to be advantageous because it's hard for a person to sneak up on her. She can hear a person's footsteps, heart rate and breathing patterns clearly. Such details can help decipher the opponent's next move, letting her counter with ease. She can filter out sounds to trace the ones she desires, allowing her to track her targets with ease. This requires no concentration for someone of her caliber. Her sense of touch allows her to read the various traits of objects, along with their given history (i.e. how it's used, when it's used, how it was created, etc.). This is similar to psychometry — an ability that deals in the same workings. It's unknown if the two are one in the same, but there are those (such as her subordinates and her opponents) that have such a mindset. Cradula's sense of smell is one that's most used, as it aids her in hunting for humans. Like a shark or a bloodhound, she's able to sniff out scent of blood and differentiate it's origins. She states that the blood of humans are decedent and intoxicating, while the blood of a demon or animal is appalling and philistine. With hybrids, their blood has various smells, thus having different traits. However, it doesn't just extend to such an area. It also reaches to various others, most of which are mundane. Nevertheless, it's useful in its own right. Her sense of taste is like her sense of smell; by "tasting her opponent", she is able to decipher their physiological make-up and their given abilities with such accuracy. Cradula stated that her senses are so sharp, that she can use them to perceive things that happen times prior (i.e. up to 72 hours). This is because the details still remains, albeit being small and unnoticeable to the average being. Herculean Strength: Despite her lithe and somewhat-frail frame, Cradula's strength far surpasses that of a normal human's. In fact, it's stated that it's equal to or possibly greater than that of a Dragon's. This is mainly due to her species' powerful and unique physiology. However, she also states that it's due to her mastery of many skills, most of which requires a certain amount of strength. Cradula's strength is known to be monstrous. In fact, she's able to decimate many of her opponents at various instances using strength alone. With a single punch, she can smash through concrete with ease and pierce through an opponent's body like a hot knife through butter. She's also able to pick up things many times greater than her with a single hand. Because of her immense control over her body, she's able to allocate all of her strength to a single part of her body, increasing the overall destructive power by many degrees; all of which is done without wasting a single ounce of energy. This trait allows her to destroy most obstacles that tend to stand in her way in a single motion. Further proof of her strength is the ability to effortlessly wield her signature hammer with a single hand, which was crafted by an unknown deity and is stated to be very heavy and impossible to wield in normal hands. Her strength tends to stay the same, regardless of the form she takes. *'Acala's Punishment' (不動明王処罰, Fudō-myōō-batsu): A technique that Cradula stole from an unknown temple, it mainly deals with enhancing one's given physical parameters using their magical energy. It shares many traits with Strengthening Magic; the given difference is that this technique allows the user to concentrate their magical power to its utmost limits and flowing it to a single part of their body. The end result is that the body part affected changes drastically — both in appearance and given abilities. It's stated that the part is turns pitch-black, similar to iron, while having steam emitting from its being. The steam is the result of the concentrated heat energy caused by the concentrated power slowly evaporating the body liquids. While the user's power for that part increases to explosive levels, it only lasts briefly. This is because, once the liquids in that part evaporate, that part tends to shrivel up and die as a result. Cradula is the only known exception, due to her biological immortality and regenerative abilities; this allows her to use the technique for as long as she desires. However, she tends to avoid it because she doesn't want to needlessly waster her magical energy supply in such a reckless manner. Incredible Speed: Cradula is a being known for immense speed. It's known that she's recorded to be one of the fastest amongst her kind. This is especially true in her child form, which has more of a petite and small frame — having "less baggage". She's capable of performing various acrobatic movements with strict ease, being able to scale walls and slip through various gaps with little effort. In a single step, she's able to locate herself from one place to another — crossing great distances. Many state that this is akin to teleportation, something she denies on various occasions. She attributes it to her physiology and the results of her various training regiments she does on a daily basis. Her speed doesn't just extend to her movements, but her attack motions and spellcasting. Her attacks tend to be mere blurs, if anything; it becomes hard to tel their exact trajectory, due to Cradula manipulating her body in a strange manner at a rapid pace. It's said that a single punch can contain hundreds more because of the pace in which its launched. This makes it difficult to properly react, let alone defend. In a similar manner, the spells cast from her being happen nearly instantaneously, having no formal warning as to when it happens. Like many skill combatants, she's capable of hyperspeed combat — fighting high-paced battles in brief instances. It's been stated that when Cradula attacks using her speed, the opponent can't sense it taking place until after it has been wrought upon them. Ways of Combat Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Taketonbo' (竹蜻蛉, Bamboo Dragonfly): Master Hammer Specialist: *'Spinning Hammer Crush' (スピニング·ハンマー·クラッシュ, Supiningu Hanmā Kurasshu): *'Thor Devastator' (トール·デバステーター, Tōru Debasutētā): *'Boomerang' (ブーメラン, Būmeran): Expert Fencer: Magical Abilities Master Magician: Vast Amounts of Raw Magical Power: :Blood-Chilling Aura: :Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Extremely High Levels of Particle Manipulation: :Eternano-Based Power Enhancement: :Magical Barrier Particle Resistance: Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā; lit. "Magic Barrier"): Cryokinetic Grandmastery & Ice Magic *'Arctic Explosion' (アーティック・エクスプロージョン, Ātikku Ekusupuroujon): .]] *'Hödur Partisan' (ホルダー・パルチザン, Horudā Paruchizan): *'Vaporization Freezing Technique' (気化冷凍法, Kikareitōhō): :*'Sheer Cold' (氷神の永久冷凍監獄 (シアー・コールド) Shiā Kōrudo; lit. meaning "Eternally Freezing Prison of the Ice Gods"): *'Organic-Ice Form': *'Kokkytós Nýchta Péplo' (冥界女王の凍結着物 (コキトス・ニッター・ペップロー), Kokitosu Nittā Peppurō; Greek for "Cocytus Night Veil", Japanese for "Frozen Dress of the Underworld Queen"): :*'Tundric Comet Symphonia' (終末論雹暖房噴創造の面 (トンドリク·コメット·シンフォニア) Tondoriku Kometto Shinfonia; lit. meaning "Apocalyptic Hail Shower Piercing Creation's Surface"): :*'Aurora Execution' (暁女神の北部彩色楽園 (オーロラ·エクスキューション) Ōrora Ekusukyūshon; lit. meaning "Northern Chromatic Paradise of the Dawn Goddess"): :*'White Zenith Garden' (白薔薇満開の不滅期 (ホワイト·ゼニス·ガーデン) Howaito Zenisu Gāden; lit. meaning "Imperishable Season of the White Rose Blossoming"): Darkness Magic *'Ghastly Underworld Hands' (鬼気冥界手, Kiki Meikai-te): *'Shadow Enslavement' (影隷属, Eireizoku): *'Dark Bead' (ダーク・ビーズ, Dāku Bīzu): *'Lucifer Breaker' (天地常芒洋の奈落 (ルシファー・ブレーカ), Rushifā Burēka; lit. meaning "All is Plunged into the Eternal Vastness of Hell"): Time Magic *'Combination Spell: Niflheim' (二魔法の合・時女神の厳冬罰 (コンビネーション・スペル・ニヴルヘイム), Konbinēshon Superu: Nivuruheimu; Nordic for "Abode of Mist", Japanese for "Fusion Between Two Magics: Harsh Winter Punishment of the Time Goddess"): Hypnotism Expertise & Illusion Magic *'Mazoku' (魔族, lit. meaning "Inhabitant of Hell or the Spirit World"): Black Arts & Living Magic Vampiric Status Unique Biology: :Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor: Blood Consumption: Haemokinesis & Blood Magic *'Impalement of the Undead' (妖怪の突き刺し, Yōkai no Tsukisashi): *'Bloody World Marionette' (ブラッディ·ワールド・マリオネット, Buraddi Wārudo Marionetto): *'Vladimir's Offering: Crimson Sea of Eternal Pain — Judecca' (ウラジミールの募集·常苦痛の紅海·チュデッカ, Urajimīru no Boshū: Tsunekutsū no Kōkai — Chudekka): Draculization & Consumption Magic Bat Manipulation Magic *'Zeusist' (ゼウスイスト, Zeusuisuto): *'Demon Bat Empress Form': :*'Further Enhanced Physiology': ::*'Anatomy Manipulation': :*'Sonic Roar': ---> Other Abilities Limited Telekinetic Abilities: Thought not really her forté, Cradula has a certain amount of telekinetic abilities — being at a moderate level. She once again attributes this to her race's physiology. As it's a trait that's rarely used — not really suited for combat, it serves for more simpler purposes. One such purpose is to pull lighter objects towards her being, such as tools are her severed limbs. Genius Intellect: Cradula is a woman who's known to be a genius amongst her kind. Her mastery of various skills and her understanding of many concepts are derived from her vast levels of intellect. This intellect is due to her having a larger brain capacity than a normal being's, making storage and usage of information more viable. Because of the number of years that's she's lived, she's amassed a vast amount of information concerning the inner workings of everything in existence; this include knowledge belonging to other worlds, such as and the like, and races & civilization that fell into obscurity. When combined with her five senses, she has a very keen awareness towards everything around her. She's known to have a complete understanding of the mind of others, often using psychology and logic to manipulate them to do her bidding. This is done by slightly changing her given characteristics into the ones the individual deeply desires in another. In fact, it's because of this, along with a few other factors, that she's gained a vast number of followers and able to turn many into Vampires without arousing the suspicion of those around her. She's well-versed in history, politics, economics, religious beliefs, etc. of various countries, being able to understand any and all plights that they might face. In battle, she tend to have plans and back-up plans should her initial plans fail in any given situation; this gives her much flexibility. She's known to be well-versed in military strategies and tactics, some of which belonged to famous individuals she's encountered over her lifetime, using them effectively to change any situation to her favor. :Multilingual: As a woman who's lived for a very long time, becoming savvy to the ever-changing world around her, Cradula has visited many cultures and adopted various traits from different ways of life; this includes the language. For a being of her intellect, she's able to memorize and speak a different language fluently after hearing it a few times. This is most likely due to having a larger brain capacity. It's known that she's able to speak and understand over 50 known languages, most of which were deemed extinct due to various reasons that's tied to them. Some of the languages she's learned are from alternate worlds she's visited sometime in her life. Homemaking Skills: A self-sufficient being living amongst humans, Cradula has a certain level of homemaking skills. She's an adept cook — being able to cook various dishes of various levels, all of which are known to be very delicious. She also known to be able to clean up messes, using a combination of various chemicals to remove even the toughest of stains. Since she lives in an age of technology, she's knowledgeable of the various tools that could accomplish certain cleaning tasks. Her skills are on-par with a professional house maid's or waitress. Her skills have been applauded by her subordinates on various occasions, most of whom state that it makes her more of a mother, if anything. Quotes *''"There is a reason I'm considered to be top-tier of my kind. I have trained and survived the harsh realities of life. I didn't want to be the common stereotypical Vampire, vulnerable to the typical weaknesses that the human minds conceived. I had to do anything to get my hands on supreme power. No matter how many lives I've took, how many corpses I had to step over, how many villages and countries had to fall by my hand, I had to get it. Power is everything. It dictates what kind of life you will live. This is common knowledge. Through the years of my life, I have amassed much power and built up my race through my race. Each time, growing stronger and reaching closer and closer to my goal. Now.... I can rightfully say that I'm a powerful individual. My name is synonymous with fear itself! Ufufufufu.... If I wanted to, I could potentially challenge the very heavens! No one could possibly stop me now!"'' — Cradula reflecting upon her status as one of the most powerful of her race. *''"Mmmmmmm...... How tasty! What is this delicacy? Is this what humans are capable of? If I know such a thing existed, I would've left a few humans that I have encountered survive and force them to make me such treats. Oh god, these are truly amazing. Truly, humans are amusing creatures."'' — After tasting sweets for the first time. *''"You really think that just because I'm young that I'm no threat? Really? Come on guys, surely you're not that foolish. I know someone taught you to never underestimate your enemy while on the battlefield. That will surely get you killed. But from the looks on your faces, you seem to forget that fact. Fine then. Let me personally beat that lesson into each one of your puny skulls as you writhe in utter agony knowing that your powerless in the face of my vast power!"'' — In her younger form, lecturing a group of enemies. *''"Bitch, I eat people!"'' — One of her signature quotes before using one of her signature magics. *''"Tch. Human emotions are something that's unnecessary. Especially in battle. It's the reason your species gets killed off so easily by others. It's sad really. When you fight, emotions get in the way. It clouds and muddles with your battle instinct, which leads to mistakes getting made. And, as such a being like yourself knows firsthand, a single mistake can cost you your life or those around you. If you were a real warrior, you wouldn't need such petty hindrances known as "emotions". My suggestion to you and the rest of your pitiful race is that, if you want to be dominant, if you want to survive, become emotionless. Kill of your feelings completely. Only then you will survive and evolve. You will reach the apex of your power and stand atop of the world. As all of you are now, you're just simple prey for us Vampires."'' — Her response upon learning the true meaning of human relationships from another warrior. Trivia *This character was created on the author's whim, due his love of Evangeline A.K. McDowell from the anime/manga series Negima!, thus serving no official purpose. :*Ironically, there are other characters on this site based after the same character. However, because there is no Vampire counterpart of her, the author took it upon himself to create a Vampire-variant of her. *Like other characters who are vampires, her name is an anagram for the word Dracula. *She would technically be one of my first complete characters on this site, alongside Daemon Mastema. :*Funnily enough, the author considers her to be one the two main roleplay characters outside of his storyline along with Daemon. *The quote pertaining to her views of immortality is derived from the first chapter of the manga series UQ HOLDER!, the spin-off of the original Negima series. However, it's modified to the user's interests. Category:Vampire Category:Dark Mage Category:Black Arts User Category:Immortal Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ice Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage